


Under the Moonlight

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bullying, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Ghosts, M/M, Past Character Death, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Legend has it that there's an unused club room on the school's campus, and that there's a ghost that lives within its walls. The story has been passed down through the years, changing slightly will every retelling. No one seems to recall the origin of the legend, or what reason the ghost may have to linger at the school.Tsukishima personally thinks that the story is lame. Do high school students really believe in stories like that? The story just didn't make sense to him. If there really was a ghost, why would it want to haunt a single club room that no one ever used? What rationale is there for a ghost to be hanging out at a school in the first place? He didn't get it, but of course his teammates were convinced the story was real. They insisted that they heard noises coming from the empty club room beside the volleyball club's, and that there was without a doubt a spirit living there.Tsukishima wanted to continue denying that there was a ghost that haunted their campus, but after meeting a freckled boy with ice cold skin, he's slowly starting to believe that there might actually be some truth to the rumors after all. Not that he would admit that to his teammates.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: Haikyuu!! Urban Fantasy Bang





	Under the Moonlight

Tsukishima sighed heavily, not sure how he let Kageyama and Hinata bait him into doing this. His eyes scanned the door. Nothing about it seemed out of the ordinary. It was just a clubroom after all. When the two argued with him about the likelihood of this particular club room being haunted, Tsukishima brought up the question of why a ghost would haunt just the one room. Why not all of the clubrooms in this building? Or perhaps the school in its entirety? Nothing about the silly urban legend made sense. It was just an extra clubroom, probably from a club that got disbanded years ago.

Tsukishima sucked in a deep breath and reached for the knob, trying to turn it, but finding it locked. He shook his head. It figures. At least the door being locked gets him out of this with a valid excuse. He took his hand off the knob, wiping his damp palms on his pants before turning to walk away and head home for the night.

Tsukishima froze, hearing the latch on the door. Slowly, he turned back to face the door. It was open. Not wide open but cracked open just a bit. The door had been locked. He knew this without a doubt. While Tsukishima was contemplating ways that the door could have just opened despite being locked, he thought he saw movement through the window on the door.

Tsukishima closed his eyes and let himself breathe for a moment. It was all in his head. That was the only logical explanation. He was tired after a long day of school and volleyball practice. He just needed to get some sleep. Opening his eyes, Tsukishima decided to head home. Only the door was open a bit more now. Tsukishima's hair stood on end as he pushed it open a touch more in order to step inside.

He half expected the door to slam and lock him in, but that didn't happen. He glanced around the darkened club room before trying the light switch. They didn't work. Of course. He could still see decently well, the full moon providing enough light to illuminate the small area through the windows.

Tsukishima tried to recall what Hinata and Kageyama had told him about the supposed haunting. He hadn't been paying much attention to them to be honest. He wasn't sure what it was he was meant to be looking for in here.

The door clicked again. He whirled around to find it shut, he reached out to grab the knob, heart hammering in his chest. It moved in his grasp and he was ready to fling it open and run for it, but a timid voice made him freeze in place.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The voice really did sound apologetic. Tsukishima swallowed thickly before turning his head reluctantly towards the room where the voice was coming from. It was a boy. He was tall, not as tall as Tsukishima, but taller than average. He had a slim build and long greenish brown hair. He looked nervous. Tsukishima was on edge but seeing the gentle eyes and honest expression on the boy's face made him a bit more at ease. "My name is Yamaguchi," he had a slight stutter, almost as though he was uncertain. "Yamaguchi." He offered a timid hand to Tsukishima. Tsukishima looked down at it then back up at the boy. At Yamaguchi. He eventually took a step forward and took the offered hand. Tsukishima wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't for Yamaguchi's hand to be ice cold.

"Tsukishima. Kei Tsukishima." Yamaguchi gave him a little smile, releasing his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsukki." Tsukishima blinked, caught off guard by the nickname. "Did you need something from here?" Yamaguchi tipped his head to the side in question.

"Um," Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers. "No, not really."

"No?"

"Yeah," Tsukishima's neck felt warm as he struggled to decide what to tell Yamaguchi. "They say this club room is haunted." There was a look of disappointment that fell over Yamaguchi's face making Tsukishima instantly regret admitting the truth.

"Oh."

"It's a silly rumor." Tsukishima shrugged. "Anyway, I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's not really a rumor if it's true, is it?" Yamaguchi asked, making the hair on the back of Tsukishima's neck stand on end. Yamaguchi sat on the desk that was against the back wall. The desk looked old and rickety. Tsukishima was surprised it didn't groan under Yamaguchi's weight. He pulled one knee up to his chest and gave Tsukishima a sad smile.

"It's not true though." 

"Isn't it?" Yamaguchi asked. "You see me don't you?" Tsukishima's nose wrinkled at the bridge.

"I'm sorry?" Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi looked out the window towards the full moon and the stars that hung in the sky around it.

"Come back tomorrow. Before the sun comes down."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Yamaguchi didn't look back in Tsukishima's direction, his melancholy gaze focused on the night sky. Tsukishima lingered, wondering if he should push further and he noticed the light dusting of freckles across Yamaguchi's face. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought that they looked a lot like the stars. Tsukishima shook his head, before he left the dusty, unused club room. He didn't think he would be back tomorrow.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Two weeks. Tsukishima held out for two weeks. He tried to tell himself that there was no reason to return to the empty club room, but after practice he was walking by the room when he thought he saw Yamaguchi again. His back was to the door, and he was looking out the windows at the back of the room again. Tsukishima felt a pull towards him, a desire to ask him what he was doing here so late, but he didn't. He managed to force his feet towards home where he eventually decided to return to the club room the following day.

During lunch, Tsukishima found himself in front of the club room door. He tried the knob, locked. He waited a beat, watching it, and it popped open, just a crack, Just as it had the night he met Yamaguchi. He pushed the door open, half expecting to find the freckled teen spending his lunch in the abandoned room. He didn't see Yamaguchi as he scanned the area.

"You came back," there was a hint of surprise in Yamaguchi's voice. Tsukishima jumped, looking around the room again. He still didn't see him. "Tsukki," Yamaguchi called. Tsukishima looked in the direction of the desk, where the voice was originating from. Yamaguchi waved shyly. Tsukishima thought he was going to pass out.

Yamaguchi  _ was _ here, he was just hard to see. He looked like, well, he looked like a ghost. He was transparent, you'd easily miss him if you didn't know where to look.

"Okay," Tsukishima muttered to himself. "Now would be a great time to wake up." Yamaguchi laughed softly.

"This isn't a dream," Yamaguchi explained.

"A nightmare then," Tsukishima quipped with a shrug.

"Uh, no," Yamaguchi offered a sympathetic smile. "Real life I'm afraid. Or after life, in my case. To be fair, I did try to tell you that the rumor was true." The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period.

"I've, uh, I've got to go..."

"Will you come back?" Yamaguchi asked, his form moving off the desk, urgency in his tone. "Tonight? Please?" Tsukishima didn't answer as he backed out of the room and resisted the urge to run once he got the door closed.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Practice ended and Tsukishima intended to go straight home, but he found himself lingering outside the haunted club room. He told himself that he imagined everything, but somewhere deep inside him, he knew that what he saw was real. It was the truth. Yamaguchi was a ghost, and he haunted the unused club room.

This time, when he tried the door, it opened on the first try. Seemingly unlocked from the start. Tsukishima slipped inside and closed the door behind him before any of his teammates that stayed late could see him. Yamaguchi was here, and he was solid rather than transparent. He was sitting cross legged on the floor against the dented lockers along one of the walls. His eyes were closed, head back against the metal surface. It looked like he was sleeping.

Tsukishima gingerly walked over and lowered himself beside Yamaguchi, settling his duffel bag beside him before pulling his knees up to get more comfortable. They remained like this for a while, before Yamaguchi finally stirred, his eyes fluttering open. They widened when he noticed Tsukishima, but quickly softened as he gave him a small smile.

"I didn't think you were coming back, Tsukki."

"I didn't think I was either," he responded honestly. Yamaguchi hummed softly in understanding.

"Why did you? Come back I mean."

"I'm not sure." Tsukishima turned to look at Yamaguchi. Their eyes met and Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat when he took in Yamaguchi's features up close. Tsukishima was so captivated by Yamaguchi's freckles that he didn't even notice how little distance was between them. "Why can I see you?" Yamaguchi blinked at the breathy question.

"See me? Anyone can see me if they actually look, I think anyway." His brows furrowed. "Oh! You mean why am I not all... see through?" Yamaguchi waved a hand at his body. Tsukishima nodded. "Honestly, I don't know. At night, I look normal. Like I'm still alive, but during the day..." Yamaguchi shrugged. "It's just how it's always been."

"Always?" Tsukishima's leg brushed against Yamaguchi's. He could feel the biting cold through his pants. "How long have you been--" Tsukishima stopped himself short, not wanting to finish the question.

"Dead?" Yamaguchi finished for him, a hint of a smile on his face. His head dropped back against the lockers with a thunk. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Time kind of blurs together."

"Oh," Tsukishima guessed that made as much sense as anything else. Ghosts didn't have a need to keep track of time, so why would he bother? Did he even have a way to keep track of time? Tsukishima had more questions on the tip of his tongue, but he kept them to himself. He was trying to think of something else to say to Yamaguchi when they heard voices outside. Hinata and Kageyama seemed to have finally called it a night. That was Tsukishima's cue to leave while they were changing out of their practice clothes.

"Good night, Tsukki." Yamaguchi smiled kindly at Tsukishima.

"How did you--"

"Just a good guess." Tsukishima was sure there was more to it than that, but he accepted it with a nod and slipped from the room when he heard his teammates enter the neighboring club room.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

The next few nights Tsukishima stopped by Yamaguchi's club room. They would talk a bit, but mostly sat in silence together. It was odd, but Tsukishima just felt so compelled to keep meeting the ghostly teen. There was just something about him that was just so alluring. Tsukishima still had questions. He just wasn't sure how to ask them, or if he even should.

"How was practice?" Yamaguchi asked, the corners of his lips turned up in a little smile. Tsukishima shrugged.

"It was alright, we were working on some new offensive techniques."

"Yeah? That's exciting."

"Not really. I'm more of a defensive player." 

“Oh, I see.”

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

"Do you have to stay here?" Tsukishima asked, breaking the easy silence he and Yamaguchi had been sitting in.

"Stay where?" Yamaguchi looked up from the most recent book that Tsukishima brought for him. "Where else would I go?"

"Anywhere?" Tsukishima gave him a look. "Why stay in a dingy club room?"

"I guess I never really thought about it. I've just always been here."

"Always?"

"Yeah," Yamaguchi hummed softly. "I don't remember ever being anywhere else, not vividly anyway."

“Doesn’t it get boring?” Tsukishima couldn’t imagine being the same place for so long. Yamaguchi seemed to consider this.

“I suppose, but it’s not so bad anymore.” Yamaguchi grinned. “You keep me company, and bring me books.”

“What did you do before?” Tsukishima was mildly horrified when Yamaguchi couldn’t answer right away.

“I watched the outside world. The stars are my favorite.” Tsukishima recalled the first time he saw Yamaguchi, standing in front of the window, illuminated by the moon.

A comfortable silence fell over them for a short while. Yamaguchi eventually moved to peer out at the stars. Tsukishima let him have some space before eventually getting up to follow him.

"Tsukki—" Yamaguchi turned from the window, only to find Tsukishima looking at him. Barely any space between them. Yamaguchi could feel the warmth of Tsukishima's breath. He absently wondered what it felt like to breathe before his thoughts were cut short by a pair of soft, warm lips covering his own.

_ It was sunny out, and warm. Not too hot that it was unbearable, but just enough to be pleasant. Tsukishima rose a hand to block the sun from shining in his eyes. That's when he noticed a little boy, probably in elementary school, walking through the park. Tsukishima felt his stomach knot before he even saw the group of other kids approach him. They were picking on him, one pushed him and once the little boy was on the ground, they threw their backpacks at him. His eyes were full of tears as he sniffled up at his tormentors. He didn't talk back and refused to let his tears fall as the other kids called him names and kicked him. Tsukishima wanted to intervene, but he couldn't move. _

_ Eventually, the kids got bored and left the boy alone. His tears finally began to fall, streaking down his cheeks. Cheeks that Tsukishima now realized were adorned with a smattering of freckles. His heart skipped a beat before everything went dark. _

Tsukishima gasped, pulling away from Yamaguchi. Their eyes were wide as they stared at one another. Yamaguchi's fingertips found his lips. They still felt warm from the contact with Tsukishima's.

"What-- what was that?" Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi looked towards the floor. "That was you, wasn't it?" Yamaguchi nodded, having seen the same thing as Tsukishima.

"Yeah." Yamaguchi had a distant look in his eyes. His arms moved to wrap around himself.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima's voice was just above a whisper. "How did you die?"

"I don't remember." Yamaguchi's tone, the sadness there, told Tsukishima that he was telling the truth. He didn't understand. He thought that if he died, he would probably remember how. That seems like something pretty significant to just forget. "Honestly, I don't know that I want to remember."

"What do you remember from," Tsukishima hesitated, "from when you were alive?" Tsukishima thought back to the conversations he'd had with Yamaguchi up until this point. They never talked about Yamaguchi beyond what he'd done as a ghost, the things he's seen from the windows of the club room. He always redirected the conversation back to Tsukishima.

"You know as much as I do. I didn't even remember being bullied as a kid until just now." 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi shrugged, giving Tsukishima a weak smile. “It’s in the past right?”

“Would you have preferred not to remember?” Tsukishima questioned.

“Hm, it’s not a fun memory, but it's my memory none the less. I think I’d like to remember my life, even the bad things. It would be nice to know who I am, if that makes sense.”

“It does,” Tsukishima reassured him, taking one of Yamaguchi’s chilled hands in his own.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Yamaguchi watched the pen drag across his skin. Tsukishima made a few lines before looking back up to look at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was still staring at the ink on his skin. Tsukishima made a constellation with the freckles on his arm. Scorpio.

"They remind me of the stars," Tsukishima sighed, laying back against the floor. Yamaguchi turned his arm over, examining his freckles, wondering if there were any other constellations hidden on his skin. Yamaguchi laid down beside him, their shoulders touching. Tsukishima was already getting used to the icy cold that came with physical contact with Yamaguchi.

"Scorpio is my star sign," Yamaguchi whispered softly, primarily to himself. Tsukishima's head rolled to the side to look at him.

"It is?" Tsukishima was surprised that Yamaguchi would remember that since he didn't seem to remember much.

"Yeah, my birthday is November tenth."

"Huh..."

"What about you?" Yamaguchi asked. "When is your birthday?"

"September twenty-seventh."

"What day is today?"

"Does it matter?" Tsukishima asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I guess not," Yamaguchi turned his own head to face Tsukishima, they were close enough together that Tsukishima was able to easy close the space between them, his lips pressing gently against Yamaguchi's. He braced himself for a flashback, but after a few seconds, nothing happened. Yamaguchi's mouth opened slightly, about to question why, but Tsukishima used the opening to slip his tongue into Yamaguchi's mouth and deepen the kiss. Tsukishima rolled them over so Yamaguchi was beneath him, his arms on either side of Yamaguchi's head.

By the time Tsukishima pulled away, he was breathless. Their eyes met, Yamaguchi's eyes blew wide as he took in the pink flush of Tsukishima's face.

"Wow," he said softly. "I think I prefer when it's like that." Yamaguchi hesitantly put a hand on Tsukishima's cheek.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima breathed. “Me too.”

“I wonder why we didn’t see anything this time,” Yamaguchi’s brow furrowed, fingers brushing across Tsukishima’s lips. Tsukishima pressed a kiss to Yamaguchi’s fingertips.

“Does it bother you? Me seeing your past like that?” It was something that Tsukishima had been curious about for a while now, but hadn’t had the courage to ask. He didn’t think he would be too fond of someone he didn’t really know seeing his life like that.

“Hm,” Yamaguchi seemed to consider his answer. “I think it would if it were someone else, but I don’t mind if it’s you.”

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Yamaguchi laughed, gently bumping the ball back in Tsukishima’s direction. They kept it low, as not to lose control or hit the ceiling, but Yamaguchi was finally getting the hang of it. 

“I think I would have liked volleyball,” Yamaguchi mused as the ball hit his forearms a little too high and went sideways into the desk. He moved to retrieve the loose ball, rolling it thoughtfully between his palms before looking at Tsukishima with bright eyes. “I wish I could watch you play.” The sudden shift in tone surprised Tsukishima, who blinked a few times before formulating his answer.

“Do you think you can go to the gym?” Tsukishima closed the distance that separated them in just a few steps, his hands falling over Yamaguchi’s. “The team will be able to see you. They might have questions.” Yamaguchi frowned, casting a longing look out the window.

“I can’t leave.” Yamaguchi croaked. Tsukishima’s mouth opened, but Yamaguchi cut him off before he could speak. “I tried after you left the other night. I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Tsukishima repeated. Yamaguchi huffed a small, frustrated sigh.

“I tried to leave. I stepped past the doorway and all of a sudden was back here in the room.” Yamamguchi tried to pull his hands away from Tsukishima, but Tsukishima tightened his hold.

“You’re bound here?”

“I guess.”

“Do you think--” Tsukishima bit his tongue, looking away.

“Do I think what?” Yamaguchi prodded. Tsukishima closed his eyes, sucking in a shallow breath.

“Do you think it’s because you died here?”

“That makes as much sense as anything else.” Yamaguchi shrugged. Silence fell over them like a wet blanket. Tsukishima let his hands fall back to his sides. The volleyball slipped from Yamaguchi’s grip, bouncing a few times between them before rolling towards the door.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

“Tsukishima?” Sugawara’s hand fell on Tsukishima’s shoulder, stopping him before he could enter the gym for morning practice. Tsukishima cocked a blonde brow at the setter. “Can we talk for a second?” Sugawara jerked his head to the side, indicating he wanted to relocate rather than having this conversation in front of the gym.

“Sure, I guess.” Tsukishima followed Sugawara, confused as to what the vice captain would have to talk to him about. 

“So,” Sugawara started, “who’s your friend?”

“Sorry?”

“Last night, in the clubroom,” Sugawara started. Tsukishima’s body stiffened, the color draining from his face, which did not go unnoticed by Sugawara. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just-- nothing.” Tsukishima’s eyes drifted away from Sugawara, making sure they were truly alone. “Was anyone else with you?” The question gave Sugawara pause.

“No, I was alone. I forgot my workbook in the clubroom.” He shrugged. “If you don’t want anyone else to know about you guys that’s fine, I wasn’t planning to tell anyone--”

“Sugawara?”

“Yes?”

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

“Ghosts?” Sugawara’s nose wrinkled as he tried to wrap his head around Tsukishima’s question and behavior. Everything about this conversation was very abnormal for the middle blocker. “Why--” Something clicked and Sugawara’s mouth popped open in surprise. “The ghost of the abandoned clubroom?” Tsukishima bit his lip, giving Sugawara a curt nod. “This is a joke right?”

“No,” Tsukishima said softly, eyes meeting Sugawara’s with uncertainty. “I didn’t want to believe it either--”

“You’re dating a ghost?” Sugawara asked seriously, lower lip sliding out into a pout as he mulled this thought over.

“We’re not dating,” Tsukishima grumbled. “He’s a ghost.”

“Could have fooled me. From what I saw, it looked like the two of you are in love.” Tsukishima scoffed.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Sugawara pat Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Tsukishima sighed, resting his chin in his palm. He’d abandoned his notes and was no longer paying attention to the teacher. He couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation he’d had with Sugawara.

“Sugawara?”

“Hm?” Sugawara paused, looking up at Tsukishima expectantly. Tsukishima nervously fiddled with his fingers.

“Do you by chance have any recordings of our games?”

“You want to see our game recordings?” Sugawara blinked.

“Yamaguchi wanted to see us play.” 

“Who?” Sugawara’s nose wrinkled at the bridge before his face lit up. “Oh! Your ghost friend.” Tsukishima hissed, telling Sugawara to keep his voice down. “Sorry, sorry.” Sugawara laughed. “I’ll get you some recordings.” Sugawara winked at Tsukishima before going to join Daichi on the other side of the gym.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

The next day, at morning practice, Sugawara handed off a flash drive to Tsukishima. He apologized that the quality wasn’t the best, but there were two of their games uploaded to it. If Tsukishima needed or wanted more, Sugawara said he’d be happy to help.

Tsukishima thanked him, pocketing the drive. He fought back a smile. Yamaguchi couldn’t come to the gym to watch him play, but this was probably better anyway. Games were far more exciting than serving drills.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

“Did you still want to watch me play?” Tsukishima asked, dropping his bag on the floor as he sat beside Yamaguchi.

“I’d love to, but I--” Tsukishima cut Yamaguchi off, presenting the flashdrive. “What--?”

“The team’s vice captain got me some game recordings.”

“Really?” Yamaguchi’s eyes sparkled, a bright grin spreading across his face. Tsukishima tried to ignore the butterflies that erupted in his stomach. He retrieved his laptop from his bag, settling it on his lap and pulling up the first video. Yamaguchi pressed up against him, eagerly watching the screen.

The first game happened to be the match against Shiratorizawa. Tsukishima had rolled his eyes when he realized Sugawara’s choice. Of course he’d pick this one. Yamaguchi’s excitement only seemed to grow as the game pressed on, though there were several points where Tsukishima paused it in order to explain things to Yamaguchi, hoping that would make it easier for him to follow the action.

“You’re amazing!” Yamaguchi praised. “Is your hand okay?” Tsukishima huffed a laugh, letting Yamaguchi take his hand and examine it.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t anything serious when it happened. Just a dislocated pinkie.”

“I can’t believe you kept playing afterwards.”

Tsukishima blushed, letting Yamaguchi chatter excitedly about the game. He felt a bit bad, having to call it a night after just the one game, but that match had been a long one. He left Yamaguchi that night with a promise to watch the other game tomorrow. Tsukishima made a mental note to ask Sugawara about getting the other recordings.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Tsukishima's fingers found Yamaguchi's hair, brushing a few stray strands back behind his ear. Tsukishima closed the gap between them, feeling the freezing cold surface of Yamaguchi's lips against his own. It'd happened before, so he wasn't sure why he didn't expect it, but his vision went dark and before he knew it Tsukishima was no longer beside the ghostly teen.

_ Tsukishima struggled against the larger guys who were manhandling him. He scratched at their arms, trying desperately to get them off. He was crying out for them to stop, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Pleas that Tsukishima noticed didn't sound like his own. They sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it with his mind reeling and panic surging through him. _

_His throat was raw, and tears rolled down his cheeks, blurring his vision. He heard a door slam. There were voices, they were talking to each other. Laughing. Making fun of him while he cried and pleaded for them to leave him be, to let him go._

_They did let him go. Once they managed to shove him into the tight confines of metal walls. A locker. Tsukishima tried to stop the door from closing, putting his hand in the way of the door. It didn’t stop his tormentors. He yelped, yanking his hand back. He cradled it close to his chest as the locker clicked shut._

_“Wait, no, please don’t leave me in here!” Tsukishima cried. He heard the door again, then silence. He raised his hands to bang on the door of the locker, desperate to get out of the tight space. He let out a scream of agony the second his hands hit the surface. The hand that had been smashed by the locker door was red and already turning purple. His knuckles looked wrong. It was broken._

_Bile rose in the back of Tsukishima’s throat, his already labored breathing picking up. It didn’t take long for his breathing to devolve into hyperventilation. He was scared. Terrified. He was trapped and in immense pain. He needed help._

_“Someone. Please… help me.”_

_He wanted to scream for help, but he couldn’t. Not with his panicked breathing and his increasing difficulty to keep his eyes open. He could see the light shining through the small slats at the top of the locker door, but the darkness was quickly overtaking him._

_He had no idea how much time passed before he lost the fight to remain conscious. Soon darkness took over…_

Tsukishima stumbled backwards, tripping as he backed away from Yamaguchi. The freckled teen looked just as horrified as Tsukishima felt. Yamaguchi remained rooted on the spot while Tsukishima stared up at him from the floor for a long while. Neither spoke. Trying to make sense of what they just experienced. What it meant.

“The bullying was that bad?” Tsukishima finally croaked. Yamaguchi didn’t answer, didn’t look down at Tsukishima. “Yamaguchi?” Still no response. Tsukishima pulled himself off the ground, approaching Yamaguchi timidly. His slender fingers found one of Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks. “Yamaguchi?” Slowly, Yamaguchi’s eyes seemed to refocus, finding Tsukishima’s pinched expression.

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, tucking him against his chest. Yamaguchi clung to Tsukishima, who held him close and ran his fingers through the back of his hair. They stayed like that for a long while before Tsukishima eventually needed to head home.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Tsukishima took off his glasses and set them on his desk, rubbing his eyes. It was getting late. He had practice in the morning. He felt like he wasn't making any progress at all here. There was too much he didn't know. He thought that having Yamaguchi's full name might point him in the right direction, but it didn't yield him any results. Any public record of his death must not have had his name tied to it.

Without any further information, like a year or even a cause of death would make this much easier than digging through any article he could find involving a teenager. He groaned and raked his hands through his hair. He didn't even know why he cared. Why does it matter how he died? What difference does it make?

Yamaguchi flipped the page in the book Tsukishima had left for him before glancing towards the window where the moon shone brightly. A small smile tugged at his lips. Tsukishima had said Yamaguchi’s freckles reminded him of the stars. Tsukishima reminded Yamaguchi of the moon. A beacon of light in the darkness, and the force that allows Yamaguchi to almost feel alive again.

Yamaguchi vaguely wondered what Tsukishima was up to right now, turning his attention back to his book.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

"You don't have practice today?" Yamaguchi asked, barely visible as the sun still dominated the sky.

"No," Tsukishima closed the door to the club room behind him as he scanned the area, locating Yamaguchi, and moving to sit beside him. At first, it had been hard to find Yamaguchi when he was like this. When he was hardly manifested, but over time, Tsukishima found it was much easier to recognize the translucency of Yamaguchi's form. "Today is graduation for the third years. Practice was canceled so we could see them off."

"The school year is already over?" Yamaguchi frowned. "How long has it been since we met?" Tsukishima gave him a small smirk.

"Long enough."

"That's not very helpful."

"I thought you didn't need to keep track of time?"

"I don't," Yamaguchi tipped his head towards Tsukishima. "But it's nice to try. I mean, when you were on break I tried to keep track. Eventually, you'll be graduating too. I supposed I won't have a reason to keep track then, huh?"

"How sad."

"Huh?"

"That I'm the thing you look forward to."

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi laughed, "you say it like it's a bad thing. I enjoy your company. Not only do you spend time with me, as if I'm not dead and this whole thing is kind of weird. You give me books to read, and," Yamaguchi paused, swallowing nervously, "you've helped me learn more about myself." Yamaguchi touched Tsukishima's arm, the contact feeling lighter than it would have had the sun been down.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Tsukishima sighed, hands folded behind his head as he lay sprawled out on his bed. His mind was always on Yamaguchi nowadays. Akiteru's head poked in from the hallway.

"Kei?" Tsukishima's eyes slid to the side to look at his brother, but he didn't vocalize a response. Akiteru took this as an invitation to come in, placing himself on the edge of Tsukishima's bed after pushing his legs to the side. "You've been acting like a lovesick puppy. Who is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsukishima was already dreading whatever would come out of his brother's mouth next.

"Who is he?" Akiteru nudged Tsukishima, who glared at him. "You clearly like someone." Tsukishima sat up quickly, eyes locked on his brother.

"Why do you assume they're a 'he'?" Tsukishima asked slowly, trying to keep his voice calm and even. Akiteru gave Tsukishima a little smile.

"Oh, come on, I'm your brother. I notice things." Tsukishima's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like anyone," he insisted. Flopping back against his mattress. Akiteru quirked a brow at him. The prodding for answers persisted for several minutes. Tsukishima's irritation grew as his brother wore him down.

"You like someone—"

"They're dead, okay?" Tsukishima finally snapped. "He's dead," he said softer, sucking in a shaky breath. Akiteru flinched, the color draining from his face.

"Kei—"

"Don't," Tsukishima warned. "It's fine."

Akiteru gave Tsukishima a long, regretful look before ruffling his hair and leaving him be. Tsukishima sighed again. He hated to admit it, but he really did like the freckled ghost. It figures that Tsukishima would fall for someone who was already dead.

Tsukishima eventually fell asleep, his thoughts on gentle brown eyes and freckles that reminded him of the stars.

Tsukishima woke up to a gentle knock at his bedroom door. His eyes open slowly, taking in his mom's concerned expression.

"Hey, sweetie, dinner's ready." She offered a little smile that didn't reach her eyes. Tsukishima groaned internally, knowing that Akiteru said something to her and now they were both going to be tiptoeing around him.

He drug his feet as he joined them for dinner. The pitied looks they kept giving him when they thought he wasn't paying attention were driving him crazy. He knew what they thought, he just wasn't sure how to tell them it was wrong.

Somehow, he managed to survive the stifling dinner, complete with stiff, awkward conversation, but of course they weren't done with him.

"I made strawberry shortcake," their mom announced, trying her best to sound nonchalant about it. Tsukishima bit his tongue. They were trying to help, he knew that. It was just misplaced help. Akiteru draped an arm over Tsukishima's shoulders.

"Want to watch a move with me?" This time Tsukishima couldn't help the groan that slipped past his lips. "You know I still haven't seen that one Jurassic Park movie..." Tsukishima looked between his mom and her cake and Akiteru and his stupid smile. There was no getting out of this.

“Yeah, okay,” he condeeded. He let his brother herd him onto the couch while his mom cut them slices of cake. Tsukishima was a bit distracted during the movie, contemplating if he should try to explain the situation to his family. In the end, he figured it may just be best to let them think that someone he knew had died, because that seemed easier than trying to explain that he had a crush on a ghost. If someone had told him something like that he would assume they’d lost their mind. No, it was better to keep quiet. 

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

As second year faded into third, the realization began to dawn on Tsukishima that Yamaguchi wasn’t aging with him and that Yamaguchi would remain here after the year came to an end. It wasn’t obvious at first, but over time, the fact Yamaguchi was frozen in time became much more apparent. Tsukishima grew taller and his hair grew out, while Yamaguchi experienced no changes.

They spent as much time together as they could, growing closer and learning more about Yamaguchi through the sporadic flashbacks. Tsukishima had a few instances where he wondered if he should be spending less time with someone that was already dead, and more with the living beings around him, but ultimately, Yamaguchi was the one he loved and wanted to spend his time with.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

“Gradation is coming up.” It wasn’t a question. Tsukishima hummed softly, pulling his attention away from the prep books he was working on.

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“Are you excited? Do you know what you want to do afterwards?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I’m planning on studying history.”

“Will you keep playing volleyball?” Yamaguchi tipped his head to the side in question. Tsukishima hummed.

“No, probably not. I’d rather focus on my studies. Volleyball was just a pastime anyway.” Yamaguchi frowned, seemingly displeased with this answer. “What?’

“You call it a pastime, but you take practice and games seriously, and from what I can tell, you’re pretty good.”

“There’s plenty of people who are better than me. I’m decent, but there’s always better.” Tsukishima sighed. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re disappointed in me.”

“I just think you should be more honest with yourself.” Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s hand, squeezing it gently before leaning in for a quick kiss.

_ Yamaguchi hesitated in the doorway. His mom was smiling at him, it was like she was glowing. His dad wasn't much better. A lopsided grin on his face. The air was warm and carried the scent of his mom's cooking. He took his place at their kitchen table. _

_ At first, things were fairly normal. Yamaguchi was mostly quiet, poking at his dinner while his parents asked him about his day. Though they seemed to give up on forcing more than short, clipped answers from him much faster today. Instead they shared a look before each reaching out across the table to put a hand on Yamaguchi. His mom grabbed his hand while his dad put a hand on his shoulder. _

_ "We have some exciting news," his dad prompted. _

_ "You're going to be a big brother!" His mom squeezed his hand, excitement oozing out of her. Yamaguchi blinked at them. _

_ "I— you're having a baby?" Yamaguchi managed after nearly choking on the rice he'd had in his mouth. Their heads bobbed. "Oh," he winced, hearing how unexcited his voice was. "That's great," he tried again. It still wasn't as convincing as he would have liked. His mom's smile faltered a bit. "How far along are you?" He asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if that was a weird thing to ask, but he felt like he needed to engage in this announcement somehow. His mom's smile ticked back to the wide, excited grin. She let go of his hand, allowing him to take another bite of his food. _

_ "Four months." _

_ Now Yamaguchi really did choke. He coughed; his dad tripped over himself to smack Yamaguchi on the back. Once his coughing subsided and he took a long drink of water he managed to ask his question. _

_ "Four? Already? And you just found out?" They shared another look, his mom looking just a bit sheepish as she answered his question. _

_ "We've known for a while," she confessed. "We just weren't sure how to tell you." Yamaguchi's features softened. His mom looked worried now. Like she thought he was mad at her. _

_ "It's certainly surprising," he coughed. "So am I going to have a little brother or a little sister?" He added a little laugh to his voice while he asked, hoping his parents wouldn't see how fake it was. They seemed to take the bait. _

_ "We don't know yet. We will hopefully find out at the next appointment--" His dad started to explain, only to get cut off by his mother. _

_ "Did you want to come with?" Yamaguchi felt the color drain from his face. _

_ "No, no, that's okay. You can just fill me in when you guys find out." _

Yamaguchi stared up at Tsukishima, who was basically sitting between his legs.

"I'm a brother?" Yamaguchi asked hoarsely. He tried to remember his sibling, if they were a boy or girl, what their name was, anything really. He came up empty, so few memories in his head. Just those that Tsukishima had witnessed alongside him.

Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to say. Instead, he decided to say nothing and lace his fingers with Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi squeezed back, appreciating the warmth of Tsukishima’s skin in contrast to the constant cold that came with being a ghost.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

It was becoming a routine for Tsukishima now to spend some time when he got home looking for more information on Yamaguchi. With every new bit of information, he tried to locate his family and to learn more about him.

Out of curiosity, Tsukishima had looked further into ghosts. With his own graduation looming, he didn’t want to abandon Yamaguchi. He wanted to help him before he left. Apparently, earth bound spirits had unfinished business or were unsatisfied with the life they’d lived. 

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

“How was the game?”

“We won,” Tsukishima bit back a smile, joining Yamaguchi by the window.

“Nationals?” Yamaguchi asked, surprised by the nonchalant tone of Tsukishima’s voice.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima laughed. “We’re going to nationals.” Yamaguchi threw his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, hugging him excitedly.

“Congrats! I’m sure you’ll do great!”

‘We’ll see. The teams at nationals are a lot stronger.”

“Well, you’re a team at nationals. That makes you strong too,” Yamaguchi pointed out, earning an eye roll from Tsukishima. “Will you bring recordings of the games?”

“I’ll try,” Tsukishima promised, ruffling Yamaguchi’s hair.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

_ Tsukishima blinked,caught off guard by the change in scenery. The lights were artificial and bright. There was a dull humming nearly masked by the sound of machines beeping. It didn’t take long to place himself, quickly realizing where he was. A hospital. He could even smell the disinfectant in the air. _

_ He was facing a door. There was a small window on the door, allowing him to see out into the hallway. Slowly, he turned to face the room he was in. There was a lone bed, machines lining the headboard. Some beeped and displayed numbers, others added to the ambient humming of the lights. _

_ Tsukishima didn’t necessarily know what those machines did, but he did know that it wasn’t good. Yamaguchi lay in the center of the bed. He was pale and thin, much more so than he typically looked when Tsukishima saw him. His freckles stood out more now than ever. _

_ Bile rose in the back of Tsukishima’s throat. He hated seeing Yamaguchi like this. Knowing his fate didn’t help matters either. Yamaguchi would never leave that bed. The door behind him opened, a couple walking in. Tsukishima immediately recognized them as Yamaguchi’s parents. They were crying. _

_ “Tadashi,” his mom reached out, touching his hollow cheek gently. “We love you, baby. I’m sorry. I’m sorry--” A sob wrecked from her throat. Her husband immediately tried to comfort her, fighting back his own sobs. _

_ Tsukishima crept closer, stepping up to the opposite side of Yamaguchi’s bed.  _ Tadashi. Yamaguchi Tadashi _.  _

_ Tsukishima hardly had time to process the new knowledge of Yamaguchi’s name before he realized what was happening. His family was saying goodbye. Apparently, Yamaguchi was no longer trying to breathe on his own. They were going to turn off the machines that kept him alive, having declared him dead after conducting the breathing tests. _

_ This wasn’t what Tsukishima wanted to see. He didn’t want to be here. With no way out, Tsukishima held Yamaguchi’s hand, opposite his mom, and cried. The room grew quiet as the ambient noise of hospital equipment stopped and the only sound remaining was the beep of the heart monitor. Once the steady beep stopped, a flatline taking its place, Yamaguchi’s parents slowly made their way out of the room. _

Finally back in the club room, Tsukishima had tears rolling down his cheeks. Yamaguchi didn’t speak, curling in on himself. He hadn’t died in this room. He died in the hospital with his family by his side. The guilt weighed on him. He’d been the cause of so much pain for his family. No parent should have to watch their child die. It was horribly unfair that he’d put his parents through that.

Yamaguchi was unaware of his own tears until Tsukishima cupped the sides of his face, brushing them away with his thumbs. He pressed a gentle kiss to Yamaguchi’s forehead before wrapping his arms around him in hopes of providing at least a bit of comfort.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Tsukishima bit his lower lip, clicking on to the next photo. He’d finally found what he’d been looking for. He found Yamaguchi’s family on social media. There were even a few photos of Yamaguchi. It was hard to look at, knowing what he knew. Knowing what Yamaguchi had been going through, but Tsukishima knew this was important.

Yamaguchi needed to know. He needed to know who he was and about his family. If what Tsukishima had read was to be believed, then Yamaguchi would be able to move on. To finally be at peace.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

“Does he seem… off, to you?” Hinata whispered to Kageyama. Kageyama spun the volleyball in his hands, looking in the direction Hinata indicated. Tsukishima was sitting against the wall, a towel over his head.

“A little,” Kageyama shrugged.

“Should we talk to him?”

“No,” Kageyama said after a moment of silence. He served the ball over the net, watching the first year libero scramble to try and receive it. “He doesn’t like talking.” Kageyama had a point, but Hinata was still worried. He frowned, but eventually let it go and got back to practice.

Tsukishima was going to miss Yamaguchi. He knew it was for the best, but it hurt. Tsukishima loved Yamaguchi. He understood how strange that was, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t intend to fall for someone who had already died, but he was at least glad he could give Yamaguchi the peace he deserved. He just wished that he could have given him closure sooner. Yamaguchi sat alone in that clubroom for over twenty years. He waited so long to escape the place that took his life.

Tsukishima sighed, pulling the towel off of his head and clambering to his feet. He missed Yamaguchi, but the last thing Yamaguchi would want is for Tsukishima to be sad. Sulking wasn’t going to bring Yamaguchi back. Yamaguchi was dead. He died before Tsukishima was even born. They never should have met in the first place. As much as it hurt, Tsukishima needed to let Yamaguchi go.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Tsukishima smiled at Yamaguchi; it was a sad smile that made Yamaguchi fret. Concern washed over him, not liking that expression on Tsukishima's face. He wanted him to smile, without that sadness behind his eyes. He didn't do it enough. 

"I have something to show you." Yamaguchi tilted his head slightly, curious as to what Tsukishima had to show him, and why it made him so sad. Did Yamaguchi lose count of the days again? Had Tsukishima graduated already?

Tsukishima shifted his bag on his shoulder to rifle around in it for something. Finding what he was looking for, Tsukishima held out photographs. They were on regular printer paper, so he must have printed them himself. Yamaguchi timidly reached out to take them. The first one was a photo of him as a child. He looked up at Tsukishima, questions etched in his features.

"Keep going," Tsukishima encouraged, nodding towards the photos. Yamaguchi only hesitated slightly before he moved the photo of him to the back.

He felt a pang in his chest, taking in the photo. It was him as a child again, but this time it had his parents as well. They looked happy. The next photo was similar, but Yamaguchi was older. Probably between middle and elementary school. There was a bandage on his cheek, a hint of purple discoloration visible around the edges. Yamaguchi swallowed thickly. The next photo was of him again, by himself. He was in his school uniform. The dull background told him he was looking at his school photo from his first year of high school.

Yamaguchi glanced up at Tsukishima, the lingering question of 'why' hanging between them. Tsukishima was worrying his lower lip between his teeth, eyes on Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi turned his attention back to the photos. The next one was of his mom, smiling brightly as she held up a pink onesie. Yamaguchi studied the photo. It made his stomach hurt. His mom was so happy, excited to be having another baby. To be having a little girl.

The next photo felt like a punch in the gut. There were flowers, so many flowers, all around the large framed photo of him. It was his school photo again. There were a few people in the shot. His eyes immediately found his parents. His mom's face was tucked against his father's chest. He was holding her as tightly as he could, her rounded belly preventing them from being any closer together. He didn't notice he'd been crying until a few slipped down his cheeks and onto the photo.

With shaky hands, Yamaguchi moved that photo to the back of the stack. The next photo was his family grave. He remembers having gone to pay respects to his grandparents, but now there was a new stone. A new name.  _ Tadashi, cherished son _ . There was a single flower laying in front of it. A sunflower. His watery eyes met Tsukishima's. Tsukishima reached out and pulled that photo away, showing him the next photo.

It was Yamaguchi's mom. She was in a hospital bed, a little pink bundle in her arms. She looked tired, but also happy. A smile painted onto her exhausted features. The image made warmth spread throughout Yamaguchi's chest. There were still a few photos remaining. The next one was just his baby sister. She was tiny and wrinkly.

"Her name is Yuki." Tsukishima's voice broke the silence of the room.

"Yuki," Yamaguchi repeated. He couldn't quite recall the name his parents had picked out, but he was pretty sure that Yuki wasn't it. Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima. "You're sure?"

"It's spelt with the kanji for permanence and hope." Yamaguchi's eyes dropped back to the photo. He moved it away to see an older girl, maybe around three, grinning at the camera. She had a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and hair the same shade as Yamaguchi's. She was his parents' hope. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, they needed hope. He was glad they found it.

There were a few more photos of Yuki and his parents as she got older. Preschool; elementary; middle school; high school; graduation; a wedding photo; and finally a photo of Yuki in a hospital bed, showing off a little blue blanket for the camera.

"She's all grown up." There was awe in Yamaguchi's voice. He wished he could have been there.

"Her son's name is Tadashi," Tsukishima said softly. Yamaguchi's head snapped up, eyes wide. "In honor of the older brother she never got to meet."

"Oh," was all Yamaguchi could manage. His throat felt like it was closing. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. Tsukishima placed a hand on either side of Yamaguchi's face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

Yamaguchi's arms found their way around Tsukishima's neck, the intensity deepening. Yamaguchi noticed the shaking of Tsukishima's shoulders as their lips pressed together, the taste of salt mixed with the sweetness of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima let out a sob, his knees giving out as the photos fluttered to the ground, scattered around him. He let the tears flow, not bothering to stop them or the pitiful sounds that escaped him.

The moon hung solemnly, just beyond the window. The stars sparkled alongside it while Tsukishima whispered his final goodbye.

"I love you, Tadashi."

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

The ball slammed into Tsukishima’s hands, killing its momentum and sending it to the floor on the opposite side of the court. Hinata pouted, upset that his spike was blocked.

Since Yamaguchi disappeared, Tsukishima threw himself into volleyball. He’d been taking things more seriously since playing Shiratorizawa in his first year, but now he was on par with Kageyama and Hinata, spending far too much time in the gym after practice. It was a good distraction.

He missed Yamaguchi, he missed spending time with him, but knowing Yamaguchi was no longer trapped in that club room and that he’d had the chance to meet him at all was enough for Tsukishima. How long would Yamaguchi have been confined to those walls had Tsukishima not met him?

He supposed he had Hinata and Kageyama to thank for meeting Yamaguchi. It was their fault he’d gone to the club room that night after all.

The team would be heading to nationals soon. Tsukishima had long since decided that he would be playing for Yamaguchi, though he wished he’d be able to show the games to him. Regardless, he would be putting everything he had into each match. He’d promised Yamaguchi after all.

*｡✰ ｡✧ ｡✰ ｡*

Tsukishima picked up the wilted sunflower, replacing it with a fresh one. It looked so cheerful. Almost wrong in a place like this, but they were Yamaguchi's favorite.

"I love you," he whispered softly. The wind picked up, causing his loose curls to fall out of place.

"Excuse me." Tsukishima jumped, turning around to face a woman with freckles and long greenish hair. She had a baby tucked against her shoulder. He didn't have much hair yet, but Tsukishima could tell that he was going to have the same color hair as his mom. Just like his namesake.

"Sorry, I was just leaving." Tsukishima stepped away from the gravestones, already heading for the exit.

"Wait!" Yuki called out. Tsukishima stilled, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Who are you?" She asked, more questions on the tip of her tongue. Tsukishima noticed the movement of her eyes, spotting the dried-up sunflower in his hand.

"A friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I had the pleasure of working with King for the Haikyuu Urban Fantasy Bang! You can find the artwork they created to accompany this piece [ over on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/kingstrawberrymilk/639161777419124736)!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://imori-hikaru.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Imori_Hikaru_)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
